


Can I? -Lennstarr

by RingoNose



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, Nose Fetish, Nose Kink, Nosebleed, Nosebleeds, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, i love writing nosebleed fics 😔😔✌️, nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoNose/pseuds/RingoNose
Summary: John gets a nosebleed again, unfortunately with horrible timing. Then he has an idea
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr, Lennstarr - Relationship, Ringo Starr/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Can I? -Lennstarr

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: Blood)

(A/N I started this a while ago? It was almost done so I just finished it up)

Ringo snapped back from John's face. "John you have a nosebleed." He brought his fingers up to his lips. "It got in my mouth."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Are you ok do you need me to get you a tissue?" Ringo offered John.

John waved his hand dismissively. "No no I'm fine. I've just been having nosebleeds a lot recently that's all."

"How come you didn't tell me? I could have gotten you help."

"I didn't want to worry you."

Ringo have a soft smile and kissed John. The metallic taste was jarring but he pushed through it.

John however was acting a little different, more lusty than usual. "Ringo..." he mumbled through kisses. "Can I give you a nosebleed?"

Ringo parted from him once again. "Me? You're not going to punch my nose are you?" He joked.

"Of course not! I love you and with your nose I could never." John emphasized his statement by placing a kiss on Ringo's nose. A faint lip mark was left on his nose from the blood that was on John's lips. "It won't be too painful I promise." He kissed Ringo's forehead and got up.

The smaller man laid on the bed a bit uneasy with what the coming events were to entail. The nosebleed part itself didn't bother Ringo, and frankly he wasn't shocked about John being into this. But how the nosebleed was to be induced.

He came back with a small X-acto knife and without his shirt (so the blood wouldn't ruin it). "I've done this myself before on myself it doesn't take much." He sat down in front of him and pushed Ringo's nose up with a single finger. "Are you ok with this?" John asked.

Ringo gave a little thumbs up.

John took this moment to lightly cut the inside of ringos left nostril, right where the veins were closest to the surface. A slow trickle of blood made its way out of the cut and down the inside of his nostril. He let Ringo's nose relax back into its normal position and titled Ringo's head slightly forwards to let the blood run forwards. John took the small blade and cut the inside of his own nostril, the same one that was already bleeding.

A bright red stream had already made its way down to Ringo's lips. John did nothing but watch. His heart was racing from the adrenaline of cutting his own nose, so he was just taking in the moment.

Ringo pursed his lips, causing the stream to release from his mouth and drip down his chin. He instinctively brought his head up to stop the blood dripping down onto his pants. Ringo was shirtless, but was still wearing pants he didn't want to get blood on.

All these movements were just teasing John. He desperately wanted to lick Ringo's bloodied nose, to feel his perfectly sculpted nose under his tongue, to thrust his tongue in and out of his nostril. John got back on the bed and pushed his hand under the waistband of his underwear and began to touch himself.

Ringo's heart raced at the feeling of the blood trickling down his chest. It was an oddly enjoyable sensation.

John removed his hand from under his pants so that he could pull them off. His hard cock practically sprung up when he got them off. He looked at Ringo's bloodied nose for a few seconds before resuming what he was doing. The blood that was coming from John's nose had dried, but that didn't worry him anymore because he was focused on Ringo instead.

The smaller man bent down began to stroke John's member close to his face. He dragged his hand up and down, causing John to moan under his breath. Ringo placed his nose on the tip of John's dick and began to move his nose against it. The movements his nose made on him made John squirm. He pressed the head against one of his nostrils, pushing one side of his nose up slightly.

Feeling himself close to orgasm, John quickly pulled Ringo's head up, leaving a trail of precum between his cock and his nose.

John ran his fingers over the bridge of Ringo's nose, then wiped the precum off the underside with a finger. His hand focused on there, right were Ringo's nostrils were. He went and traced the unbloody nostril, and slightly dipped in his finger. While doing that he pressed his hand against Ringo's crotch.

"John..." He moaned.

"Do you like that?" John whispered. He moved his hand from Ringo's nose to the back of his head and brought his head closer to his own. John kissed his nose and lightly licked the underside of it. He tasted the metallic taste of the blood. Not pleasant but not absolutely horrible. But god if it didn't make him crave Ringo even more. His tongue traced around his nostril before being slowly pushed in. John used his free hand to slip a finger into Ringo's bloody nostril. Nothing too deep though, he didn't push it past the first joint in his finger. John moved his tongue in and out of Ringo's nostril, along with his finger.

Ringo's mouth parted slightly, a small moan escaping him.

John took his lips off his nose and kissed Ringo. He looked at him. The blood stream was disrupted, and smudged along Ringo's plump upper lip. The inside of his nostril was still a bright red from the returning blood. Ringo's nose was shiny and covered in John's saliva.

"Oh please just-" Ringo said before cutting himself off and putting his nose back against John's mouth. He and John fell back on the bed, with John over him. John began to feel Ringo's cock through his pants. His fingers firmly going along his length. John placed soft kisses on Ringo's nose.

The constant touching of Ringo's nostril had prevented the cut to close. The bleeding had slowed down however, so there was no worry of harm. Blood was everywhere though, on John, on Ringo, and on their bed.

John had taken Ringo's cock out and began to stroke it. He licked his lips, bent over, and took the tip into his mouth. He bobbed his head a little, and with each bob he took more into his mouth. John got about 3/4ths into his mouth before gagging slightly. He had never been able to fully deep throat Ringo. Which didn't bother him too much, Ringo never shared the desire for John to fully take it in his mouth. He brought his focus back to the head. He lightly sucked it before moving his tongue skillfully around the tip.

Ringo suddenly came, his hot cum shooting into the back of John's throat.

John jumped back a little, not expecting him to cum so quickly. However in jumping back, some cum missed his mouth and hit his face. He cleared his throat before swallowing the cum in his mouth. John took his finger, used it to wipe the streak of cum on his face off, and brought it into his mouth. 

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Ringo laughed, his face a little red.

"Don't worry, let's get cleaned up," He got up and walked into the bathroom. When John came back he had a small wet towel in his hand. He used said towel to wipe the dried blood off Ringo's face, neck, chest, and stomach.

"So what'd you think?" John asked, dabbing the towel at Ringos nostril.

"It was interesting."

"Well I enjoyed it."

Ringo nodded. "Oh I definitely did too. It was something new."

John smiled and kissed Ringo's cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
